Game Changers Cast Assessment
This is the host Luke's cast assessment for Silly Survivor's fiftieth season, Survivor: Game Changers, by LukePrower. Luke: Fifty seasons is a huge accomplishment. We never thought we would make it, especially with many of the rough patches we had throughout the series. So obviously, our fiftieth season needs to be the biggest one yet. The thought of Game Changers came to us, and it seemed too perfect. These are twenty-five of the greatest players to ever play the game. They were difficult to choose, but ultimately I believe we chose the very best possible cast. They will be divided into five tribes of five: Male winners, female winners, Runner-Ups, players that would have won had they just made it a bit farther, and lastly - players that may not have had any chance at winning at all, but proved forces to be reckoned with as they shook the game. Ikino Winnie the Pooh Hundred Acre Woods & All-Stars It would not be Game Changers without the first ever winner, the one who changed the game before there was even a game to be changed! Pooh played to win, and did whatever he had to do to accomplish that goal. He voted off some of his best friends, he made people angry, and he still won the game. He came back for our All-Stars season and played among some of the most ruthless players ever, and held his ground up until the final three where he may have been able to pull off a win had he just survived one more day. He has had one of the longest breaks before returning of any returnee ever, but we have high hopes for the bear. Abraham Lincoln USA & All-Stars This is one everyone should be excited to see back. Not only was Lincoln the first person to win a season with eighteen or more people, but he was the first to win two times! He created a strong alliance of people loyal to him and brought them through the game at his side, destroying both major alliances in his season and securing him the win. That exact same ferocity brought him through All-Stars, allowing him to win a season that was literally the best of the best. Many consider him to be the king, and it's not a bad title, seeing as how he is the only person to play more than once and never lose. But he's going to be facing a lot more competition and twists now than his first time around. He won a season with twenty-four, will he be able to do it with twenty-five? Likely. Squidward Tentacles Bikini Bottom & All-Stars Squidward is a player who's a bit behind on his time to return. When he first played, he was a major fan favorite. Even with all the major players that have come since him, he is still widely considered one of the greatest winners we have ever had. He and Plankton managed a powerful duo alliance that not only controlled the entire game in Bikini Bottom, but they managed to be one of the most, if not the most, entertaining duos ever in the process. Squidward's careless personality and eagerness to vote people off makes for a very ruthless player, but he's going to have to change things up if he wants to make it on his new tribe. He'll probably be cut early, but if he can adapt, he can do well. Bilbo Baggins Shire & Heroes vs. Villains 2 Bilbo is a silent killer. He doesn't openly tell people he's running the game, but he knows well and good that he is. Outsmarting some of the biggest players in his season with pure wit, convincing Thorin not to play his Power Ring before getting voted out, and quietly convincing people to give him the win. Not one person expected him to come out on top, but no one was surprised when he did either. He kept his title strong in Heroes vs. Villains 2 when he became one of the loudest people on the heroes, but still went deep into the game, proving to be the biggest threat to Ichinose's win. No one could ever forget the moment where he convinced Ichinose to pass Immunity to him at the triple Tribal, securing his spot in the final six. He can convince anyone to do anything, so people are going to have to watch themselves around him. Lelouch Lamperouge Japan Triplicate & Variety 2 If anyone is going to have a target going into this game, it's Lelouch. Not only did he openly argue with members of the opposing tribe at challenges, but he single-handedly built his tribe's alliance and controlled every vote pre-merge. This backfired come the merge when the opposing tribe went after him first, got his loyalist allies to throw their votes, and took him down. He came back for Variety 2 and absolutely killed it, controlling the votes at literally every single Tribal he attended. His allies were one-hundred percent loyal to him, and every single time someone went against him, he took them down right away. Lelouch does not mess around, and he will not align with anyone who won't be beneath him. Time will tell how this gameplay style will go for him. Legrengetti Sue Ellen Armstrong Elwood, All-Stars, & Heroes vs. Villains Not only was Sue Ellen the first ever female winner, she was also the first ever villain. She knew it was a game, and she knew she wanted to win. She manipulated, she argued, she betrayed, she did everything she could to make sure that everyone feared her. She came back for All-Stars and managed to hold herself in a season with twenty-four people, but chose the wrong side of the fence to align with. She came back for Heroes vs. Villains and didn't do so well. The biggest challenge she faced then that she will have to overcome this season is realizing how much the game has changed since she first played, and she needs to change with it. Haru Ichinose Back to Japan, Second Chances 2 & Heroes vs. Villains 2 Don't let this adorable young girl fool you. Ichinose is one of the most savage and unforgiving villains ever to play the game. When she first played, no one expected her to be anything aside from the cute girl image she put forth, but in actuality she manipulated and strategized the Hell out of the game until her ally betrayed her. But she came back for Second Chances 2 and absolutely destroyed it, betraying and lying to people left and right to no end, leaving her with a very angry Jury in the finals. Despite this, she came back for Heroes vs. Villains 2 and played the exact same game, and it gave her the win! It took her three tries, but she finally did it and earned her spot as one of the most dangerous players of all time. This will be her fourth time playing, and if the others are smart, they will get her first. Claire Redfield Arklay Mountains Claire is only one of our more recent players, yet she has already proven to be one of the best. Pulling off one of the few perfect Power Ring plays at just the second Tribal Council, and leading a shaky alliance while everyone and their brother tried to get her out. She made it to the end with a whopping total of fifteen votes against her, which may be the most any winner has ever gotten, and the Jury surprisingly hated her. They went into the finals thinking they were voting Rebecca, but she managed to convince just enough people to give her the win to make it happen. She's cunning, she's convincing, and she can manage even the most unstable of alliances. She's a threat, but no one is going to see her as one. Libby Folfax Retroville Be careful around this girl, because she will obliterate anyone standing in her path, regardless of who it is or where their loyalty lies. Leading the main alliance of her season and acting as the sole strategist for it, nobody knew how to compete with her. She voted out all of her original tribemates after the switch solely because she felt they hurt her game, and she was right. She used Sheen to further herself deep into the game, then cut him loose to bring a follower to the end and won unanimously. She's a spitfire and will gladly argue with anyone, which may end up being her downfall if she can't keep it at bay. Moira Burton Reusable Cute, sassy, deceptive, and unpredictable. Four words to describe this young player. She worked in her major alliance, but never made open moves. She worked as damage control for Emma, making everyone Emma argued with feel comfortable and never see their elimination coming. Her teenage charm and carefree attitude made her a relatable player with no major flaws to hold against her. It came down to social game that gave her the win, and Moira is someone who can easily go deep into the game by flying low under the radar, until near the end when she will finally strike and show her true colors. Reconciliation Paul Simon Sound Stage, All-Stars, & Heroes vs. Villains If Sue Ellen was the first villain, Simon was the first super villain. He is the embodiment of all evil in the game. He does not care who he backstabs, as long as it benefits him in some way. He destroyed all of his enemies without any second thoughts, and he became the first Runner-Up to receive zero Jury votes! But he nearly controlled the entire All-Stars season and still came one placement short of winning, only to be voted out in Heroes vs. Villains with an idol in his pocket, because everyone was so afraid of him that they didn't give him a chance. Well, here's his chance to show exactly what he can do. If he can adjust himself to the current style of gameplay, he'll do alright. Kurt Cobain Sound Stage 3 Sound Stage 3 was filled with exciting and extraordinary players, but Kurt managed to set the bar high with his unwavering charm and challenge strength. Being a huge asset to the big "Keep Justice Strong" alliance, Kurt made it known that he was a threat, but everyone was too busy going after Sting to notice him. Under his silent leadership, he managed to make it to the end with his allies and come just a couple votes short of winning the game. I think many people may find Kurt as one of the more surprising cast choices here, but he's extremely capable and I have high hopes for the guy. General Tullius Skyrim Tullius is one of those players who makes you hate him so much that you want him to win. He is a cold-blooded killer who will stomp on anyone's face to further himself. He backstabbed so many of his allies that trusted him wholeheartedly, and looked back with a smile. He timed his betrayals right and manipulated every single person that trusted him, making him a huge force in the game. He made Survivor history with his shocking betrayal of Rikke after she helped him with so much, and still got her Jury vote in the end! However, his cutthroat playing style was not well-received by the rest of the Jury. He needs to maintain a good social game if he wants to do well, and there's no doubt he's going to have an early target going in. So he needs to overcome that if we want to see his killer style come out once more. Emma Stone Reusable Emma is one of those players that absolutely no one saw coming. Not only did she find the Power Ring in just the first few days, but she pulled off one of the greatest uses of it we have ever seen. She openly opposed the enemy alliance and spoke her mind every chance she got, making her public enemy number one. She received more votes than anyone else that season, and still made it to Final Tribal Council where she just couldn't convince the Jury to vote her. Her intense playing style did her well the first time, but she is going to be surprised to find herself evenly matched. This time she's going to have to step down a few pegs if she wants to blend in with the rest of the cast. Prince Sound Stage 4 After Sound Stage 4, countless fans and players alike were beyond puzzled that Prince didn't win. It really is puzzling, since he had a firm grasp on the game from the get-go. He excelled in challenges, he was so smooth and believable, and he maintained leadership in his big alliance that ended up overtaking the game. His sarcastic attitude and strong style of playing made him one of the most fun players to ever watch. He came so close to winning, but came up short just by a tad. Will he be able to redeem himself this time? It's very probable. Hamlet Scrooge McDuck Disneyland, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains One of the by far most popular players to ever play would undoubtedly be Scrooge. In his old age, he excels physically, strategically, and socially - making him the perfect jack of all trades. In his first two seasons, he managed to find a ton of idols and win countless challenges, furthering himself in the game while carrying a massive target on his back. Both times he managed to make everyone fall in love with him, and he would have won if he made it to the end. But surprise final twos ruined his chances and sent him packing. His third go-around went horribly, but this time will be different. This time Scrooge will truly bring his A game back. Paul McCartney Recycled Anyone who has seen Recycled will know that McCartney is without a doubt a game changer. With strategic idol playing, great alliance leadership, orchestrating some fun betrayals, and a strong case for Final Tribal Council; McCartney had the game in the bag. Sadly, he came one placement short and was sent packing. He almost made it into Second Chances 2, but came up a few votes short. He's a fantastic player, but he may have trouble clashing with all the other egos that will present themselves this season. This is his chance to make his name known. Finn Tatooine One interesting thing about Finn is that barely anyone knew much about him before the game started. He had little going for him, and he seized advantage of that. He was instantly outed by the first alliance, who tried so hard to vote him out, but he managed to sway enough people to his side to control the votes every time, and still survive being on a dying tribe. Despite being such a huge target, he made the merge and became the last of his tribe because of his immense likability. He blended so well that no one was able to vote him out, and he became such a huge threat to win that by the time they realized it, he was already in the final four. Getting cut just one placement away from winning the game, Finn has something to prove. Hopefully he can be on a better tribe this time and be just as strong a player. Archibald Asparagus Counter Top Counter Top had a surprisingly high amount of great players, and among them was the master strategist Archibald. He led his alliance on his tribe, keeping them away from Tribal for quite some time. Come the merge, he found himself in the minority and was forced to use his charm to keep himself in. He became the biggest underdog and biggest threat to win, but it took so long for them to oust him. He was a definite fan favorite and everyone has wanted this British asparagus to make his return. Maybe we'll get more hilarious one-liners and see if his leadership will cope well with the other big players he'll find himself beside. Rod Stewart Sound Stage 4 If there was a record for most times one person was targeted in a season, Rod would be pretty close to taking it. He just narrowly escaped with his life in many Tribal Councils since the beginning of the game, and spent the entire time walking on eggshells. He managed to breach the opposing alliance and go deep with his when he convinced John to play a Power Ring on him, but his charm and intelligence made him a tremendous threat to take the win. It took until the last Tribal before the finals, but they finally took him out. There's little question that he could have swept the Jury, and fans loved him. His age may be his biggest challenge to overcome, but his charm may make his tribemates look past that. Verona Ronald Reagan USA & All-Stars With how long it's been, people often forget that Reagan was once one of the greatest players we had ever seen. He mastered the social game, had his alliance under complete loyalty to him, and proved to be the biggest threat to the two-time winner Abraham Lincoln. One of the biggest strategists in the biggest season at the time, he hasn't had much of a chance to show what he can do in these later times. I think everyone is eagerly awaiting to see how he fares with these more recent players. He'll either join them and be equally as feisty, or be taken down right away for failing to fit in. Kaede "Lucy" Japan Triplicate & Heroes vs. Villains 2 Japan Triplicate was mainly a subpar season, but Lucy made it shine in so many ways. Acting as a co-leader of Lelouch's pre-merge alliance, Lucy was a huge threat for her physical weakness and being untrustworthy. When Lelouch got the ax at the merge, she was left to fend for herself, and pulled out every single bit of strength she had to win challenges and turn the majority against one another. She became the single biggest threat to the main alliance and was taken out very late in the game. She returned for Heroes vs. Villains 2 and didn't really get to shine too much. But this time, if she can show the strength that she showed post-merge in Japan Triplicate, she very well may win. Jill Valentine Arklay Mountains Jill is a multi-threat of a player. Not only did she win many challenges for both reward and Immunity, but she succeeded in overcoming the opposing alliance that wanted her out so badly. Being the leader calling the shots on the minority, she had the biggest target, but she did not go anywhere. She was brutal and unforgiving to her enemies, to the point where she had no shot at winning the game, but she gave Claire, Leon, and Rebecca such a run for their money that they might not have had a choice but to vote for her if she destroyed them badly enough. They eventually got her, but she is back and ready to show just how much she's grown. If she can be on the right side of the fence this time, she is good to go. Legate Rikke Skyrim Rikke is a strong-minded and physically capable player. She did not hesitate for a minute to go against her tribe to align with Tullius, and the two of them became one of the most fearsome duos known to this game. She was unstoppable and everyone was terrified of her, until Tullius famously stabbed her in the back, a move which she applauded. Rikke takes no prisoners, she doesn't care who she has to dispose of in order to get by, and she doesn't care if everyone hates her. She plays the game like she plays life, and that's both her strongest and weakest point. Let's just hope she doesn't put too much trust into one person again this time. Lita Arena Arena was a season full of clashing egos, but Lita took the title of the season's dominatrix when she formed a powerful alliance that controlled most of the game. Her rivalry with Randy became one of the most popular clashes in Survivor history, and she successfully took him out with Eva and Nikki under her control. She was ruthless and brutal, making many people hate her, but they knew she would destroy them if she stayed in. It wasn't until Summer and Undertaker usurped her power and got her out that the game took a steady pace, but this girl changed the game from the beginning and kept doing so until her elimination. If she's given the chance, she may do so again. And with that, we have our cast for Survivor: Game Changers! This is one of the greatest looking casts we have ever seen, and definitely the biggest. We have nothing but the highest expectations for them, and we know for sure that this season will be anything but predictable. Stay tuned and watch all your favorite contestants compete for the title of Sole Survivor in Survivor: Game Changers!!!